Hugh Kane
Hugh Kane is a fictional character in the Scary Movie franchise and the main antagonist in Scary Movie 2. He was played by character actor Richard Moll. History Hugh Kane was the owner of Hell House (supposedly around the 1700s or 1800s) and had a wife named Caroline, but he was obviously very unfaithful as a husband. Caroline suspected that he was having an affair with their babysitter Victoria (even though he and Caroline were childless) and this led to Caroline actually discovering Hugh and Victoria having sex on their living room floor. Caroline supposedly murdered Hugh in revenge, but his ghost returned to haunt his house with a malevolent intent, causing it to be nick-named Hell House. Prologue In 2000, a girl named Megan Voorhees living at Hell House with her mother supposedly became possessed by Hugh Kane. Hugh is very intolerant of other people staying in his house, more so when they act as if it is theirs. As Megan, he urinated on the carpet, embarrassing Megan's mother in front of her guests, and she called in Father Harris to attempt to exorcise the spirit of Hugh from Megan and to bless the House. Harris soon called in Father McFeely as help, but the exorcism failed when Hugh insulted Father Harris' mother, and he shot Megan dead, killing her, inadvertently releasing Hugh Kane back into the House. Scary Movie 2 When Professor Oldman, Dwight Hartman, and his students Cindy Campbell, Brenda Meeks, Ray Wilkins, Shorty Meeks, Buddy Wilkinson, Theo Keyoko and Alex Monday arrive at Hell House, Hugh Kane begins his rampage in the house. Cindy and Buddy soon find Kane's study, where it contained the journal of his dead wife, Caroline, who is also haunting the house. He striked at Alex first by having "paranormal sex" with her, inadvertently giving Alex an obsession on him. He later possessed the old family cat Mr. Kittles and used him to attack Cindy when she was going to read Caroline's diary. He then possessed a toy clown that was used to attack Ray, but Ray turned the tables by raping the clown. He then reportedly possessed a marijuana plant and tried to attack Shorty and turn him into a cigar-like object to smoke him, but he was stopped when Buddy, Ray, and Brenda bribed the monster with chips and left. Eventually, after Professor Oldman was killed by the mistress's ghost, Kane locked them all in with no way out. Dwight gave out thermo-goggles and energy guns to battle the ghost, but Kane animated his skeletal remains and sent it after Cindy, getting defeated by Cindy and Brenda who rearranged the skeleton's bones. He soon attacked Buddy with a levitational wedgie, but Cindy stunned him with the guns and drove him off. When Kane retreated to his secret study, he found it vandalized by Alex proclaiming her love for him and announced that she had gave him crabs. Eventually, he killed her by dropping a chandelier on her head. He then trapped Cindy and Buddy in the freezer, but they got out when Cindy built a mini bulldozer using simple household items. He dueled with Dwight in a wheelchair joust, which resulted in Dwight's gun losing all ammunition, ending with him getting thrown out the window. Kane eventually possessed Hanson and kidnapped Shorty, who he then drugged and tried to eat his brain, but it took form of Beetlejuice the rapper. Cindy, Brenda, and Theo pursued him into the cellar, where after a three-pronged attack, Kane exploded from Hanson's body, killing him. They girls were rescued by Buddy just before the explosion, preventing Kane from entering one of them. When Dwight turned up alive, he presented a machine that could destroy Kane's ghost. Cindy used herself as bait to lure him into it, and Ray rescued her when she was too scared to move off the platform, which resulted in Kane's defeat. However, Kane somehow returned in Hanson's body to reclaim Cindy once more, but he was eventually run over by Shorty, who was being given oral sex by Caroline. Trivia * In one of the deleted scenes, Oldman gives the history of the house, placing Kane's life somewhere in the 1940s or 1950s. Yet, his spirit appears dressed in Late 19th Century attire. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Scary Movie 2 characters